


The Corruption of Do Kyungsoo

by lucyoppa



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blow Jobs, Humor, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Stereotypes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 15:25:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11717175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucyoppa/pseuds/lucyoppa
Summary: Out of every person that Baekhyun has ever met, never has he had someone more wrong that he had Do Kyungsoo.





	The Corruption of Do Kyungsoo

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a thing that I wrote in one day. It's probably not as well edited as it should be, but I don't have that much time to waste on non-fest fics at the moment. Anyway, I wrote this as a challenge to myself to see if I could write a whole fic in under 5k words, and, well... I failed. But not badly at least! This is an improvement. This fic is pretty light-hearted - please don't take it seriously. But it's also my first baeksoo! So enjoy, and please tell me what you think!
> 
> Read on [AFF](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1275053/the-corruption-of-do-kyungsoo-baekhyun-kyungsoo-baeksoo-highschoolau) instead? 
> 
> As always, you can follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/lucy_oppa), or drop a message in my [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/lucyoppa) if you're shy.
> 
> PS: Is this whole fic a metaphor for how fandom treats Kyungsoo and cutesifies everything he does regardless of his own feelings and actual personality? Idk I'm just the shady bitch who wrote this shit. /shrug/

 

 

“ _Oh_ my god,” Baekhyun whisper-groans to Jongdae, who sits next to him, looking vaguely uninterested. “Just _look_ at him. Is he not _the_ cutest little thing you’ve ever seen?”

 

“Sure.”

 

Jongdae doesn’t play a very convincing part. Baekhyun gives up and stares lovingly across the classroom at the newest object of his affections.

 

Do Kyungsoo. Also known as the single most precious human being Baekhyun has ever laid eyes on _in his entire life_. He doesn’t know how it took him a full two years of high school, but Baekhyun had really only noticed him at the beginning of this year, even though they've been in the same maths class for ages.

 

And boy, had it been an eye-opener.

 

Kyungsoo has big, owlish eyes, that he hides behind a pair of thick-framed black glasses that look like they should have been left behind in the sixties. He always sits at the front of the class, and squints up to look at the bored in a way that always makes him look slightly grumpy.

 

Actually, he tends to just look grumpy a lot of the time. Something to do with those eyebrows. It makes Baekhyun want to _squish his cheeks._

 

In summary: Do Kyungsoo is a nerd. An absolutely _adorable_ nerd. And Baekhyun really likes that. He kind of wants to wrap him up in soft, warm things, and sing lullabies to him until he falls asleep.

 

But also: Baekhyun isn't really that innocent. And it doesn’t help that Kyungsoo’s lips are downright _sensual._

 

Baekhyun wants to corrupt him.

 

"I want to corrupt him." He tells Jongdae just as much.

 

"You are incorrigible." His friend doesn't even look up from his text book. "You've never even talked to the guy. You know nothing about him."

 

Baekhyun doesn't care. He's always been an amazing judge of character, and Kyungsoo fits the innocent nerd archetype down to a T. There are some things that Baekhyun can confidently say he just _knows._

 

Across the classroom, Kyungsoo furrows his eyebrows, and twists his mouth into an odd shape in concentration. Baekhyun’s heart swells. _Cute._

 

And the gears in his mind are already turning.

 

Perhaps he has something like _a plan._

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“So what I’m asking is,” Baekhyun rushes out, all in one breath, as he concludes his self-pitying spiel about why he’s going to fail their upcoming maths test. “Can I study with you? I won’t be a bother, I promise.”

 

Kyungsoo just looks confused, and Baekhyun rocks on the balls of his feet.

 

“Um,” the other boy says. His eyebrows furrow a little deeper, and Baekhyun kind of wants to touch them. “Just. Why would you ask _me_?”

 

He’s been looking slightly disgruntled ever since Baekhyun flagged him down after their shared maths class. This is the first time they’ve ever spoken, and Baekhyun can’t help but notice how pleasantly deep and smooth Kyungsoo’s voice is.

 

It’s a little bit of a turn on, if he’s honest. Only a bit – because Kyungsoo probably doesn’t know how to use that to his advantage yet. Baekhyun has plans to teach him.

 

"Please?" he begs, hands clasped together in front of him. "I know you study in the library after school on Thursdays. Can't I join you?"

 

Not that he has much studying in mind. But hey – Kyungsoo can probably afford the drop in marks, just this once.

 

Kyungsoo blinks. He opens his mouth to speak, looks for a moment like he’s going to argue, and then seems to give up. He closes it again.

 

"I mean," he pauses. Shrugs. "I guess."

 

"Great! Thank you _so_ much!"

 

And before he even thinks about what he's doing, he leans forward and pulls Kyungsoo into a quick, excitable hug. A moment later he thinks about how they’ve literally just met, and Baekhyun has no idea how this boy feels about skinship. He lets him go.

 

But he doesn’t give him a chance to respond before he’s running off down the hallway to join Jongdae, who’s been waiting for him. Glancing back once reveals Kyungsoo just standing there, gripping the strap of his backpack with one hand, and looking more confused than Baekhyun’s ever seen someone look in his life.

 

Cute.

 

"Phase one: successful," he whispers conspiratorially to Jongdae. He’d clued him in on the whole thing yesterday, much to his best friend’s blatant disinterest.

 

Jongdae just sighs, and shakes his head sadly.

 

“I’ll pray for him then,” he says.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"Hey."

 

Kyungsoo looks up at him from where he sits, bent over his maths textbook, at one of the library desks. "Hey," he says.

 

It's Thursday. Which means today is their first study date.

 

 _Emphasis on the 'date',_ Baekhyun thinks.

 

The spot Kyungsoo has chosen is his usual – far back into the library, and tucked behind a row of bookshelves. Baekhyun figures he chooses it for the quiet – it’s a great place for working undisturbed by other students’ chatter. But he can’t help but notice how it’s also out of view from the librarian’s front desk, and the prying eyes of others.

 

If his plan proves successful, that privacy might end up _quite_ useful.

 

"So... where do we start?" Baekhyun drops his bag onto the table, and plops down into the chair next to Kyungsoo. He makes sure to sit as close as possible too.

 

"Uhh. umm." Kyungsoo adjusts his glasses. "Let's just work on the revision worksheet Mrs. Kang gave us in class today."

 

"Alright," Baekhyun nods, and rummages around in his backpack to find said worksheet. It takes a minute or two, and when he finally pulls it out, it’s rumpled.

 

Baekhyun's never been the most organised of students. He is what one would call the _class clown,_ and has been known to cut class, on occasion, to go make out with people under the bleachers.

 

What can he say? He feels like schoolwork should take a backseat in comparison to his personal interests. It’s the twenty-first century anyway. There’s nothing he’s learnt in school so far that he couldn’t get off of the internet.

 

Kyungsoo spares him only one little sideways glance before he looks down at his page. "I'm going to start now."

 

 _Not much of a talker, huh?_ Baekhyun thinks. Well... it's to be expected. It's not like Kyungsoo is the biggest socialite he's ever met. This just means his plan might take a little bit more coaxing to get Kyungsoo out of his shell and for things to work – but Baekhyun is nothing if not persistent when he has his eye on someone.

 

And he wants to make Kyungsoo _blush._

 

They work in silence for a little while, with Baekhyun puzzling through one of the problems slowly by himself. Truth be told, he's not terrible at maths - just average. And too lazy to study, ever.

 

But Kyungsoo doesn't need to know that.

 

"I think I'm stuck," he says, after a minute or two. "Can you help me with this part?"

 

Kyungsoo looks up from his own work, and glances down at Baekhyun's page with that same little frown he's always wearing. Baekhyun kinda wants to smooth out the lines on his forehead with his fingers. "I can try?"

 

He leans over Baekhyun's shoulder to peer down at the equation a little more closely. Suddenly, Kyungsoo is so close - all lips and eyelashes cast in perfect relief against the cheap fluorescent library lighting. His shoulder feels surprisingly solid where it presses into Baekhyun's lightly, and he smells good too.

 

Baekhyun can't really help himself.

 

Carefully he shifts, and 'accidentally' brushes his ankle against Kyungsoo's under the table, before moving it away again almost immediately. Kyungsoo must notice the action, because he pauses, blinks, and then seems to let it go, and resumes his frowning at Baekhyun’s worksheet.

 

In the next moment, Baekhyun hooks his whole foot around Kyungsoo's ankle. Apparently that's not something that can be ignored as easily, because the other stops and looks up at him.

 

"Um," he says, when faced with Baekhyun's teasing smirk. "What?"

 

Baekhyun's smile flags just a tiny bit. Not quite the reaction he was expecting. He removes his foot.

 

Kyungsoo wasn't flustered _at all_ by that. And Baekhyun was so sure he would be.

 

He broods in silence for the next minute.

 

There's no way Do Kyungsoo isn't an innocent little lamb. Not with the way he looks up at him now, with wide eyes and a small smile, and says: "I've got it! You just multiply this side... add that, and... there. done."

 

He sits back in his seat, looking pleased with himself. The expression fades after only a moment. "Or at least I _think_ that's how it's done. Does that make sense to you?"

 

Baekhyun looks down at his worksheet, and scans the numbers Kyungsoo's scribbled alongside his own. To be quite honest, it doesn't, but if Kyungsoo says so, then he’ll take it at face value. He’s not sure he even knows where his maths textbook even _is_ , right at the moment. And if that’s his level of dedication to his studies, then he has no right trying to contradict this nerd.

 

"It does.” He smiles. “Thank you.”

 

They both continue on with their work. Or at least Kyungsoo does – Baekhyun is really just scheming still.

 

He wants to make Kyungsoo _notice_ that he’s hitting on him. He wants to see his reaction, wants to see him all flustered and lost for words _._ And he has a million little tricks up his sleeve to make it happen.

 

Unfortunately, none of them seem to work.

 

First, he makes sure to reach for Kyungsoo's pen at exactly the same time as he does. "Oh, I'm sorry, I thought it was mine," he smiles pleasantly, and lets his hand linger on top of the other's for longer than is strictly necessary, before pulling it away.

 

No reaction. Not even a bat of the eye.

 

Next, he asks Kyungsoo for help again, and when he's all leaned up into his side like he was last time, Baekhyun turns to stare at his face in uncomfortably close proximity. He has a mole just under his right eyebrow.

 

Kyungsoo turns to look at him, with his eyebrows drawn together.

 

"What?" he asks. "Is there something on my face?"

 

"No," Baekhyun quickly puts his hand on Kyungsoo's thigh to stop him from drawing away, and the eyebrows shoot up now. They're so expressive. "I just like your glasses."

 

"... Okay," Kyungsoo says, at length, and then looks pointedly down at Baekhyun's hand. He removes it, and Kyungsoo carries on with helping him with his work.

 

Again. Not really the reaction he was expecting. Or hoping for.

 

Last year, he’d used all the same tricks on class president Kim Junmyeon, and it had worked like a charm. So what gives with Kyungsoo? He really doesn't get it.

 

He also doesn't want to push his luck too much and irritate him. So after one more attempt at getting all touchy-feely with no results, he glances at his watch, and starts packing away his things.

 

"It's time for me to go," he says. "My mom doesn't want me to be home too late."

 

Kyungsoo glances up briefly. "Alright."

 

"Bye!" Baekhyun really hopes he isn't too absorbed in his work to miss the cute wave he just sent him.

 

And then he leaves. With a deep sigh.

 

Maybe it's time to rethink this plan.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"I mean it was just weird Dae," he sighs over lunch the next day. "He just, like, didn't react. At _all._ "

 

"Astounding." Jongdae, as usual, doesn't look up. He's being completely inconsiderate by studying for a pop quiz they have in the next period, instead of giving Baekhyun his undivided attention.

 

"He's meant to be innocent and fluster-able," Baekhyun pouts. "I can't figure him out at all."

 

Jongdae _does_ look up this time.

 

"Maybe, I don't know, _talk_ to the guy? Instead of trying to solve him like a puzzle? You can't just group people into stereotypes, and expect them to all act the same, you know."

 

Baekhyun frowns down at his lunch, and scoffs. Yeah _right._

 

He is an _excellent_ judge of character.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Next week Thursday arrives, and Baekhyun walks into the library that afternoon to find Kyungsoo already seated at his usual spot. This time, he knows he has to pull out the big guns.

 

Kyungsoo looks slightly stressed when he sits down next to him. "Hello again," Baekhyun greets.

 

He takes a moment before looking up. "Hey," he says, from his pile of scattered maths worksheets and textbooks on the desk all around him. "Do you think you'll be ready for the test?"

 

The test is next Wednesday. To be honest, Baekhyun doesn't care.

 

"Not sure." He smiles then, sweetly. "Maybe with your help, I will be."

 

Kyungsoo just stops for a moment, and looks up at him. Looks at him with this weird, perplexed expression - like Baekhyun is a maths problem he just can't solve, or something.

 

Which is a little rich, coming from him. If anyone's confusing between the two of them, it's sure as hell Kyungsoo.

 

The moment passes anyway. Kyungsoo just shakes his head ever so slightly, and then looks back down at his work. Baekhyun slides into the seat next to him, and pulls out some homework that he has yet to do.

 

On the plus side, this whole thing means he _is_ actually getting through some schoolwork for a change.

 

About five minutes of relative silence - other than pens scratching on paper - passes, before Kyungsoo abruptly stands up. His chair screeches loudly on the tiles.

 

"What?" Baekhyun asks.

 

The other boy scratches his head. "I forgot I have to find a book for my history project." He steps out from his chair, and turns towards the bookshelves. "I'll be back in a moment."

 

Baekhyun lets him go and continues with his work. Then his pen falters, and he looks back over his shoulder to where Kyungsoo's disappeared between the shelves.

 

He has an idea.

 

Quietly, he gets up, and peers around the first row of shelves to see if he can find Kyungsoo. _Not there._

 

He manages to find him in the second row though. "There you are," he says, walking right up behind him and into his personal space.

 

Kyungsoo turns around to face him, expression quickly morphing in alarm at how close Baekhyun gets.

 

"What are you doing?" he asks, as Baekhyun corners him, crowding him back into the shelves as he reaches up for a random book just behind his head.

 

"Just needed this book," Baekhyun lies smugly, and not bothering to remove himself from Kyungsoo's space in the slightest. The other's face twists in discomfort, his hands flatten to grip the shelves behind him, and finally ( _finally_ ) Baekhyun's starting to get something resembling the reaction he expected from his pretty little face right from the start.

 

Kyungsoo swallows, his adam's apple bobbing up and down. Baekhyun watches the movement, feeling like a cat toying with its prey before going in for the kill.

 

He drops the book in his hand. "I like your glasses," he coos, reaching up to pluck them off. He grazes fingers lightly along Kyungsoo's jaw, turning his face, just a little, in his hands. "But you look good without them too."

 

Kyungsoo's eyebrows are furrowed. His shoulders tensed. He looks confused and pissed off, and he's probably only about ten seconds from telling Baekhyun to where to shove it.

 

So he makes his move before that can happen.

 

His hand slides from Kyungsoo's jawline around the back of his neck to hold him steady, and then, in one swift forward movement, he kisses him.

 

Kyungsoo makes a soft, surprised noise, but otherwise doesn't move at all. Baekhyun presses a little harder, tries to get him to melt, to go soft and pliant beneath him, but nothing happens.

 

He pulls back expecting wide, shimmering eyes, and flushed cheeks. By his assessments, Kyungsoo should be _scandalized._

 

What he gets instead is a quirked brow, and shoulders that seem to square up a little more.

 

"Oh," Kyungsoo says, face remaining very much blank. Baekhyun doesn't move. "So _that's_ what you want, huh?"

 

And Baekhyun doesn't know how to react to that.

 

But apparently he doesn't have to. The next moment is a complete blur of movement, a tiny bit of pain, and a surprised yelp ripping from his own throat. When he realises what's happening, there's a shelf digging into his lower back, and Kyungsoo has flipped their positions.

 

"What - " he manages to gasp, and all he sees is the tiniest smirk on Kyungsoo's mouth before it's too close to see anymore, and he's being kissed.

 

And this – _this_ – is absolutely nothing that he would have expected.

 

Kyungsoo kisses like _fire._

 

His mouth was open from trying to speak, and so Kyungsoo only presses their lips together once before he licks inside, and Baekhyun feels warm down to his _toes_ when he hears a surprised, muffled little moan pull from his _own_ throat.

 

Two hands are balled up in the front of his uniform, trapping him, pushing him back. His head knocks against a shelf a little painfully, but he doesn't care. Not when Kyungsoo angles his head to push his tongue in deeper like that.

 

Baekhyun's kissing back before he even realises what he's doing. Or at least, he tries to. Kyungsoo sets a pace that's hard to match.

 

His hands hand come up to bracket Kyungsoo's biceps, clinging on for dear life as he tries to suckle at Kyungsoo's tongue greedily. He moans again, and louder, when Kyungsoo fits a leg in between both of his thighs, and _pushes._

 

He can't breathe. He _can't breathe,_ and he's probably half-hard too.

 

He _did not_ foresee the tables turning like this. When Kyungsoo pulls away, finally, to catch his breath, he looks absolutely fine, and licks his lips as if savouring the kiss.

 

Baekhyun stares back at him, absolutely aghast.

 

He knows he must look as ruined as he feels, with his uniform in disarray, his lips all tingling and bruised, and his legs willingly parting even more when Kyungsoo grinds his thigh, just a little into his growing hard on.

 

In short, he's an absolute _mess._ And Kyungsoo has the audacity to chuckle about it.

 

Baekhyun physically _feels_ the laughter. Right down in his gut.

 

And then all at once, Kyungsoo’s stepping back. He bends down to pick up both the book he had been holding and his glasses – both of which had been dropped somewhere in the middle of it all - gives Baekhyun one more sweeping look, and then turns to leave.

 

And Baekhyun can only stand there, feeling as if the shelf digging into his back is supporting his entire being.

 

He's still panting, eyes wide. He doesn't know what the _hell_ just happened _._

 

But that kiss was... really, really fucking hot. And he had absolutely no way to prepare for it. And then Kyungsoo just _left_ him there, like that.

 

He feels exposed and messy and all over the place, and he doesn't like it. Who the fuck does Do Kyungsoo even think he is?

 

Whatever the answer is, he doesn't have the stomach or the bravery to deal with it right now. Snapping out of his trance, he shuffles out from between the bookshelves awkwardly, trying to hide his boner, and thinking of all the terrible, sad things in the world that usually make it go away.

 

When he gets back to their table, Kyungsoo is just sitting there doing his work. Like nothing even _happened_.

 

Baekhyun's cheeks flame all over again.

 

Hurriedly, he grabs his things off the desk, shoves them haphazardly into his backpack, and makes to leave. "Bye Baekhyun," Kyungsoo calls, just as he's walking away.

 

Is that a hint of amusement he hears in his voice? Baekhyun wants to scream.

 

He doesn't bother looking back before he leaves.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

With the utter humiliation of last Thursday afternoon behind him, and the weekend a time to reflect on it all, Baekhyun realises he has two options.

 

The first is that he can pretend the whole thing never happened. He doesn't have to look Do Kyungsoo in the eye ever again. Technically, he has no reason to show up to this Thursday's study session anyway, since the test they’ve been studying for is on Wednesday.

 

But option two involves him dragging his sorry ass back to the library again, and begging Kyungsoo to fuck him against the bookshelves.

 

Option one is preferable when it comes to his pride. But option two might have... _payoff._

 

If he lets this whole thing go, he isn't going to able to lie to _himself_ about wanting it. Seriously, that kiss was... well. Baekhyun's proud to say he's kissed a lot of people for a high schooler of his age, so he can definitively say that that kiss was _something._

 

Even now, sitting next to Jongdae during lunch the following Tuesday, the tips of his ears go red just thinking about it.

 

He _has not_ been able to focus on maths of late. Not with... _that person_ sitting in the front, and being all beautiful and distracting.

 

As if sensing the direction of his thoughts, Jongdae pipes up. "So? How did last Thursday with Kyungsoo go?"

 

Baekhyun keeps quiet. And apparently, in the end, that's all it takes for Jongdae to look up from his geography homework in alarm, and give him _all_ of his attention.

 

If only Baekhyun had known.

 

“You’re being quiet,” Jongdae points out, suspiciously. Baekhyun hates how well they know each other sometimes. “Something happened.”

 

"Yes," he mumbles, feeling miserable. “He kissed the living daylights out of me.”

 

Jongdae’s face is quick to change from worried to amused. He gives him a long look with the corners of his mouth turned up, and seems to decide not to tease. “Are you still studying with him this Thursday?”

 

Baekhyun pauses to think about it.

 

"Yeah," he croaks.

 

In the end, he’s just an idiot with an even bigger crush than he had before.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

While walking through the library that Thursday afternoon, Baekhyun feels, possibly for the first time in his life, shy.

 

He approaches their usual table timidly. Kyungsoo looks up with an easy smile that Baekhyun isn't used to.

 

"How'd you do on the test?" he asks, like it's nothing. Baekhyun is absolutely freaking out.

 

He's never misjudged someone so bad in his entire life.

 

"Um," he says, sliding into his usual seat. For once, he doesn't try to press close. "I got sixty-five."

 

"Oh, well done," Kyungsoo looks back down at his work. "Better than me, anyway. I got fifty-two."

 

And Baekhyun takes just a moment to process that.

 

"What?" he blurts loudly. Kyungsoo looks up with a small frown.

 

"I got fifty-two," he repeats, a little slower, like that fact isn't blowing Baekhyun's mind. "It's not _that_ bad, is it? I mean I still passed, right?"

 

Baekhyun scrambles to find his voice. "I mean, yeah, but aren't you, like, smart?"

 

Kyungsoo's frown deepens. "Grades aren't a reflection of intelligence. You know that, right?"

 

Baekhyun nearly chokes on his own saliva. "Yes, yes, I know, but what I meant was, aren't you like..." he trails off, hands moving uselessly in the air to try and illustrate his point. "A nerd?"

 

Kyungsoo stares.

 

"No?" he says. It sounds like a question.

 

Baekhyun _does_ choke that time. "But - you - "

 

Kyungsoo raises one eyebrow and gives him an incredulous look. "My marks are average dude. Maths is like one of my worst subjects."

 

"But you always sit right at the front," Baekhyun splutters. "That is typical nerd behaviour!"

 

Kyungsoo looks like he's trying not to laugh. "I have an astigmatism. It's hard to see the board from the back even with my glasses."

 

"You don't... talk. You’re not social," Baekhyun sounds accusing. He doesn't know _why_ he sounds accusing. "You never put a toe out of line!"

 

Kyungsoo does laugh then. "Way to put someone in a box. I'm quiet, not an overachiever." He sighs. "Is this why you asked to study with me? Because you think I'm good at this stuff?"

 

"Yes!" Baekhyun near-shrieks. They're going to be kicked out of the library at this rate. He knows his face is bright red. This whole thing is a mess. But he’s just had his world turned upside down – everything he thought he knew about Kyungsoo is an absolute _lie_.

 

And then, Kyungsoo does the unthinkable.

 

He smirks.

 

“Are you _sure_ that’s why you asked to study with me?”

 

Baekhyun’s jaw drops. Kyungsoo _does_ know how to use that deep voice to his advantage, after all. The _fucker._

 

Kyungsoo slides closer in his seat. “You surprised me last week when you literally jumped me.” He licks his lips, and then there is a hand on Baekhyun’s thigh. “Before, I had no idea why you’d want to study with me, so then I just figured maybe you had a little crush.”

 

Baekhyun’s breath hitches. Kyungsoo’s palm is warm even through the fabric of his uniform trousers.

 

“But it seems you’ve had me all wrong, this whole time,” Kyungsoo continues. Baekhyun doesn’t move even when he reaches up to curl a finger under his chin, thumb landing right in the middle of his bottom lip. He feels like he’s going to _explode._ “You seemed so shocked when I kissed back.”

 

Baekhyun doesn’t think it’s fair to sum up the absolute assault of the senses that he went through last week as ‘kissing back’. But maybe he’ll bring it up at a more relevant time.

 

“I thought you were innocent,” he admits in a half-whisper. His voice died somewhere around the same time that Kyungsoo dropped his own down to that low timbre. It’s downright _sexy._ “I wanted to corrupt you.”

 

Kyungsoo’s eyes glint in amusement. “Yeah?” he chuckles. “I mean you can always still try. It might end up being the other way round though.”

 

Baekhyun’s head reels when he leans in close. “You’re pretty cute.” The tips of their noses brush – and it’s a mirror image of last week with the way he slides his hand around to Baekhyun’s nape to hold him in place. “I wouldn’t mind corrupting _you_ a little.”

 

The kiss is different this time. It starts with Kyungsoo taking Baekhyun’s bottom lip between his teeth and tugging lightly. When he presses in, it feels like all the air’s being squeezed out of his lungs in slow motion, with the way he has to exhale.

 

He closes his eyes, tilts his head, and kisses back. Kyungsoo groans – which Baekhyun feels _in his chest_ – and then there is a tongue in his mouth.

 

Kyungsoo’s other hand shoots out to grab him by the shoulder, and pull him closer. It causes his chair to screech on the tiles, and the manhandling makes Baekhyun feel small – even though he’s the taller of the two by a centimetre or so – which, in turn, prompts him to whine a tiny, muffled noise into the middle of the kiss.

 

And it reminds Baekhyun that technically, they’re still in public. Just because they’re a little out of the way, and no one’s _currently_ around to stop them from sucking face, doesn’t mean someone won’t walk this way to look for a book, or something. His face _burns._

Who would have thought it? Innocent Do Kyungsoo would turn out to be the type to initiate make out sessions in the middle of the school library.

 

He puts a hand on Kyungsoo’s chest, and pulls back. Their lips detach with a wet noise that makes Baekhyun feel faint.

 

“Holy hell,” he whispers. “We’re in public.”

 

“No one’s coming,” Kyungsoo answers, with a half-shrug. And then slides off his chair, and under the table.

 

“What the _hell_ are you doing?” Baekhyun asks in pure shock. And then two hands appear – one on each of his knees, nudging them apart, and yep, he knows where this is going. “Oh. _Oh fuck_.”

 

“Not what I had in mind just at the moment,” Kyungsoo says with a smirk, as his face appears in his line of vision. “Maybe next time babe.”

 

Baekhyun’s cock is already swelling in his jeans. Doubly fast at the pet name, too. Luckily for him, Kyungsoo doesn’t waste any time before he reaches forward, and undoes his fly. “But _this_ I can do.”

 

“Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun groans, a little too loud, as the other reaches into his boxers and wraps his fingers around his length. He promptly slaps a hand over his mouth to shut himself up. “Someone could hear us,” he hisses, from between his fingers.

 

“Then you better keep quiet,” Kyungsoo tells him, pulling his cock out, and hooking his underwear down beneath it. Baekhyun goes from half-hard to rock solid when Kyungsoo strokes him – his hands are big and strong and veiny, and to see on of them wrapped around his cock like is –

 

“Oh my – _fuck!_ ” he chokes out, and Kyungsoo looks him right in the eye when he ducks down and takes him into his mouth. _“Kyungsoo!”_

He soaks the head between his lips, and then drops his eyes to concentrate more on the task at hand, and sink down a little lower. Baekhyun’s not particularly big, or anything, but he only makes it about three-quarters of the way before he pulls up again. It doesn’t matter though – when he starts to bob his head, just like that, Baekhyun knows he isn’t going to last long.

 

His hands have moved down to fist into Kyungsoo’s hair – not to control him, just holding on to keep his bearings. He keens, and tugs on it, when Kyungsoo sucks extra hard, and he struggles to deal with the added onslaught of pleasure washing through his body.

 

Kyungsoo pulls off him completely then. Baekhyun wants to _cry._

“Shut up,” he whispers smugly, lips just touching the head of his cock as he speaks. Baekhyun grits his teeth.

 

“Suck me off, and I will,” he spits. It’s not like him to be so antagonistic – but fuck, Kyungsoo is being a tease, and really, when it comes down to it, he’s just a horny schoolboy.

 

He sees the challenge flash in Kyungsoo’s eyes. “Okay,” he says, and then he’s on him again, but this time he sinks all the way down until Baekhyun’s cock hits the back of his throat. Baekhyun stuffs his knuckles into his mouth, and tries not to scream.

 

The last thing he needs is the librarian finding them like this, and being expelled from the school. That’s _not_ how he wants to have to come out to his parents.

 

In the end, he only lasts about another thirty seconds before he comes down Kyungsoo’s throat.

 

“That was not long at all,” he says, with a smug grin, as he climbs back into his seat and wipes his mouth on the back of his hand. His voice sounds a little rough around the edges. “Who was supposed to be corrupting who again?”

 

Baekhyun just slumps down in his chair. His bones have all dissolved, somehow. At least Kyungsoo was polite enough to tuck him back into his pants before he came up, because he doesn’t think he’s going to move for the next five hours.

 

“Shut up,” he sulks. Kyungsoo laughs and leans over to kiss him again, which is nice. His mouth tastes weird – Baekhyun’s never made out with a guy who’s just sucked him off before.

 

So Kyungsoo _is_ teaching him new things, really.

 

“You aren’t going to return the favour?” Kyungsoo asks after a few moments, when Baekhyun hasn’t made any move other than kissing back as good as he can without moving any of his limbs. He glances over, and there’s definitely a tent in the front of Kyungsoo’s pants. A big one.

 

“Fuck off,” Baekhyun says, with no venom. “I’m not sucking you off in a public library. Fuck that was terrifying.” He looks up accusingly. “You’re crazy.”

 

Kyungsoo doesn’t look fazed in the slightest. “We could take things to a bathroom, if that’s what you’d prefer?”

 

Baekhyun takes about three seconds to think about it, and then makes a miraculous recovery.

 

“Let’s go,” he says, springing up to grab his backpack as fast as he can. He can feel Kyungsoo smirking at the back of his neck – and honestly, there’s nothing more that he wants to do right now than wipe that off of his face.

 

It’s when they’re just walking into the main part of the library, with Kyungsoo trailing just slightly behind him, that Baekhyun receives a firm slap on the ass. He yelps, and a couple of the students still studying in the library look round at him to see what the commotion is.

 

He flushes a dark, dark red, and hurries on out of the building.

 

“Still think I’m innocent?” Kyungsoo’s voice curls warmly, right against his ear.

 

Out of every person that Baekhyun has ever met, never has he had someone more wrong that he had Do Kyungsoo.

 

“No,” he squeaks, and covers his burning cheeks with both hands.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“You’ve been kinda quiet today.” Jongdae narrows his eyes. “Did something happen with Kyungsoo yesterday?”

 

Baekhyun hates how shrewd he is. “I’m not telling,” he hisses, even as he feels the heat creeping up his neck. Yesterday was… _something._

 

“I mean you don’t really need to,” Jongdae shrugs, looking back down at the study notes he has out on the table. “You have a massive hickey on your neck, man. I can guess.”

 

Baekhyun screeches, and slaps both of his hands over his neck to hide it. How did he not notice this morning while getting ready?

 

Because he was half asleep, that’s why. Oh, and his knees hurt like a bitch too, thanks to _someone._

 

The perpetrator himself appears on Baekhyun’s left a minute later, sliding in to sit next to him at their lunch table. Jongdae suddenly perks up, looking _very_ interested in this new development.

 

“I heard you’re good at biology,” Kyungsoo says, without any preamble. Baekhyun is suspicious. “Wanna come over and help me with my homework this afternoon?”

 

“I’m terrible at it,” Baekhyun deadpans.

 

Kyungsoo just raises an eyebrow at him. “I don’t care, my parents won’t be home.”

 

Jongdae’s mouth drops open. Baekhyun is _scandalised._

More so when Kyungsoo pokes at a very tender spot on his neck, and smirks. “Nice,” he says, and Baekhyun wants to literally kill him.

 

“I hate you,” he mumbles, his face hidden in his hands, as he lowkey tries to disappear under the table.

 

Around him, Kyungsoo and Jongdae just laugh.

 


End file.
